


A Coffee Date

by elisa_pie



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach goes to get coffee on Valentine's Day and ends up getting coffee and a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short ficlet I ended up finishing while working on other things. Obviously a fictional story about fictional representations of real people, no harm intended. Originally posted to [tumblr](http://elisa-pie.tumblr.com/post/111017126788/a-coffee-date).

The café is almost full when Zach steps in, the small bell by the door announcing his arrival. There’s only one other customer in line though, currently choosing his drink from the vast selection displayed in the menu behind the counter and reaching for his wallet. Zach takes his place in the line and takes out his phone just as the young woman working behind the counter says “That’d be five and…oh, sorry! It’s already quarter past. That means your coffee’s on the house!”

“Sorry?” the man says and Zach looks up from his phone at that.

“It’s Valentine’s day, so every hour a customer gets free coffee.”

“Oh, that’s nice, thank you,” the man ordering his coffee replies, stuffing his wallet back to the back pocket of his jeans. His _extremely_ tight black jeans. Zach takes a better look at the man standing in front of him: wide shoulders, slightly muscular arms stretching the fabric of his navy blue shirt, which is also clinging to his narrow hips in a very enticing way. He can’t see the guy’s face though, just his blond hair, but he already likes what he can see, and briefly wishes the man would turn around so he could take a better look. _Calm down_ , Zach tells himself. _You’re here to get coffee, not to get laid._

“Yes, indeed. It’s a couple’s offer, actually. You know, for you and your Valentine, but…”

The man laughs, shaking his head. “Yeah, it’s just me, unfortunately. Sadly still single.”

Zach feels a quick stab of sympathy for this most-likely-quite-handsome man in front of him. He is no stranger to being single on Valentine’s Day – or any other day for that matter. To have other people’s attention – and pity – focused on your single status is never a pleasant thing to endure, especially on a day that celebrates romantic love. At least the man can laugh about it. Which just seems to make Zach even more interested in this stranger.

The barista smiles at her customer and then seems to notice Zach. “Well, you could always offer the other coffee to someone else. Like that cute guy behind you.”

As soon as she says that, Zach’s wish comes true as the guy turns around and the first thing Zach notices is a pair of blue eyes staring at him, looking slightly startled.

“Oh, hi there,” he says, an attractive blush appearing on his _very_ attractive face.

 _Well, hello there_ , Zach thinks, but all that comes out of his mouth is a slightly breathy “Hi.”

They stare at each other for a moment before the other man asks, “Um, so. You want a free coffee?”

“Sure, yeah. I can’t say no to that, can I?” Zach says, giving the man an appraising look.

The guy blushes even harder at that, moving slightly to the side so Zach can order his drink.

“I’ll have a soy latte, thank you.”

"One mocha with extra foam and one soy latte. Coming right up.”

As she goes to prepare their drinks, Zach takes another look at the man, who’s fiddling with a paper napkin and still blushing.

“I’m Zach, by the way.”

“Chris,” the man says, dropping the napkin and offering his hand.

They shake hands, lingering for a beat too long, eyes locked on each other, the moment broken as the barista comes back with their drinks.

“I see you’re already getting to know each other,” she says, smiling at them sweetly. Zach wouldn’t be surprised if she winked, but he is saved from further embarrassment as the barista tells them to enjoy their coffee and turns to the next customer.

Zach immediately notices that there aren’t that many seats left as the place is still pretty crowded. He thinks about how to bring this up without sounding too obvious about not wanting to part from this handsome stranger but Chris opens his mouth first as they move further into the room.

“So, wanna sit together?”

“Yeah,” Zach answers quickly. Too quickly, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Yeah, Chris, let’s do that.”

Chris looks like he’s pleased by the use of his name, smiling to himself as they sit down. The table is so small that their legs end up touching underneath it, but neither of them attempts to move away. Later, when Zach moves to brush off some foam from Chris’s upper lip, letting his thumb linger for a moment, he feels Chris’s smile against his own skin and thinks that this might turn out to be a rather good Valentine’s Day after all.


End file.
